JUMP!
by KatieBJ
Summary: Cambiarte de ciudad y dejar a tus seres queridos es difícil. Mudarte a una ciudad completamente diferente a la que vivías, aprender cosas y costumbres, todo por un sueño. Muchos problemas, celos y sobre todo HIP-HOP.


**JUMP! **

_Capitulo 1 – Otra vida_

Se supone que estamos en la época actual, donde se fija justamente en un barrio bajo en que hay un montón de delincuencias a cada minuto. ¡Ni hablar de las noches! Era el mismísimo infierno, los balazos en las poblaciones eran muy habituales en las madrugadas, y para ello las personas debían encerrarse temprano a sus casas para no conocer el otro mundo.

Época donde el RAP y el HIP HOP eran muy usuales escucharlos en las calles y en las guerrillas de RAP, sin dejar de lado los bailes y el _Break Dance_.

Otra vida, otro mundo ¿Realmente aquella chica venía a conocer la otra cara de la moneda?

Eran mis últimos ropajes que guardaba dentro de la maleta, la cerré con seguro y me dirigí al comedor de mi casa, esperando que todos vinieran a despedirse de mí.

Mi madre, volvió a casarse hace 7 años, y con su nuevo matrimonio tiene dos hijos. Y pensé que yo sería una simple molestia en su nueva familia, así que decidí marcharme. Pero mi madre no lo sabe, solo le dije que tomaría unas vacaciones en Townsville, donde vive mi padre, y me quedaría ahí. Como toda madre, es un sufrimiento ver que una de sus hijas debe seguir su camino. Pero unas de las razones que más quiero y deseo dentro de mi es entrar a la academia de danza que se encuentra justamente en esa ciudad. Y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad que el destino me ofrece. Estoy segura que quedaré en esa academia.

-Oh, Blossy, ¿en serio debes marcharte?-

-Mamá, ya hablamos de esto, siento que debo convivir más con papá, no lo veo desde que ustedes se divorciaron-

Así es, mis padres se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeña, y desde ese momento que no veo a mi padre. Los dos quisieron estar lejos del otro, logrando mudarse en distintas ciudades. Pero yo estoy en ese punto del centro.

-¿Pero, hablaste con él?, ¿Le dijiste que te irías con él por un tiempo?-

-Sí, hablé con él y aceptó- me dolía ver a mi querida madre tan deprimida, cada vez que se trataba de estar lejos de ella- Prometo llamarte todos los días- tomé sus cálidas manos y la abracé como nunca lo había hecho. Como si fuera mi último día de vida.

-Te quiero, mamá- mis lágrimas cayeron luego de ver a las de esa mujer- Cuida a mis hermanitos, lamento no despedirme de ellos, pero creo que es mejor, no quiero verlos llorar.

-Lo comprendo, cariño- me tomó del hombre y me acompañó hasta el taxi que estaba estacionado a fuera de la casa. Cuando subí, baje inmediatamente la ventanilla de vehículo, sentí que quería decirme algo.

-Te queremos mucho, bebé. Vuelve pronto, y buen viaje-

-Sí, volveré.

El auto me alejaba cada vez más de mi casa, rumbo al aeropuerto. No quise mirar atrás, porque sabía que era capaz de arrepentirme y volver con mi madre. Pero quiero cumplir un sueño, y ese es convertirme en bailarina.

Llegando al aeropuerto le pagué al taxista y con mi maleta me dirigí a los escáneres de equipaje, todo estaba bien, mi vuelo afortunadamente se aproximaba, hasta fui la primera en mostrar mi pasaporte a los encargados. Subí al avión y me senté en el asiento que daba a la ventana, mientras veía a las otras personas acomodarse.

Durante todo ese viaje, me imaginaba como podría verse mi padre luego de mucho años sin verlo.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de las altas voces del avión despertaron a la mayoría de los presentes, en busca de su destino.

'_Queridos pasajeros, estamos a punto de despegar el avión al aeropuerto de Townsville, por favor mantengan abrochados sus cinturones y por ningún motivo se paren en pleno despego, esperen hasta la próxima información, muchas Gracias por su atención'._

Era primera vez que me subía al avión, más bien, segunda pero no creo que cuente, era solo una bebe. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, ¿qué debo decir cuando vea a mi papá? ¿Me reconocerá? Admito que estaba asustada. Ya no aguantaba estar ni un segundo más sentada, necesitaba estirar las piernas, además estoy mareada, sería la última vez que me subiría a un avión.

'_Queridos pasajeros, antes de bajar del avión, recuerden no perder sus pertenecías y bajar con cuidado para evitar accidentes. Sus equipajes se encontrarán en el terminal, y una persona los guiará a ellas. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje, y le deseamos de corazón que lleguen a su destino. Muchas gracias'._

Finalmente llegué.

Cuando me dieron mi equipaje al bajar del avión, miré por todos lados, ¿Dónde se encontraba papá?, la última vez que hablé con él, me dijo que me esperaría en el aeropuerto. Pero al parecer no vino. No tengo problema en irme sola a su casa, después de todo ya me dio su dirección en una oportunidad, pero me habría gustado que me esperase con los brazos abiertos al bajar.

Nuevamente, quise mirar. Por lo menos me habría llamado para decirme que no estaría en el terminal, era difícil no creerlo.

Ni modo, empecé a caminar para dirigirme a un taxi, pero algo me detuvo, alguien me tomó del hombro. Me giré y vi a un hombre de pelo obscuro, ojos negros y con algo bellos en la cara. Me quedé viéndole por varios segundos, y sí era él, mi padre. Aún recuerdo su rostro.

-¿Papá?, ¿eres tú?-

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, finalmente puedo verte- me dijo.

Lo abracé por primera vez, ahora supe lo que era abrazar a tu padre, sentirte protegida en sus brazos y recordar su aroma. Definitivamente era él.

-Hija, te he extrañado tanto, durante por mucho tiempo he estado pensado en ti-

-Yo también te he extrañado- apenas podía hablar, otra vez estaba llorando, pero estaba feliz y desde ahora podré estar a su lado.

.

* * *

.

-Ya veo, tú madre se casó- dijo colocándole azúcar a su café.

Antes de irme a mi nuevo hogar pasamos a una cafetería a comer algo. Empezamos a hablar de nuestras vidas, llegando a tal punto de hablar de mi madre.

-De todas maneras, no me sorprende, Sara siempre fue muy atractiva para cualquier hombre-

-Sí, y también tiene hijos con su nuevo marido- me sonaba extraño decirle esto al hombre que alguna vez compartió con ella.

-Eso era muy obvio.

-¿Y tú?- le dije, me miró como si esperara que completara la pregunta- ¿Estás casado?- al escucharme rio.

-No, pero tengo un hijo, su nombre es Mitch, es tu hermano menor- supongo que esperaba que me dijera que no le importa esas cosas de matrimonio y mucho menos en tener hijos. Me equivoqué.

-¿Así? ¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunté con una leve sonrisa.

-17, dos años menor que tú-

Siempre quise tener hermanos casi de mi misma edad, ya que los hijos de mi madre son apenas unos niños y no es lo mismo.

-Vaya, y… ¿no te encuentras con la mamá de él?

-No, su madre murió hace 5 años. Yo me responsabilizo por él-

-¿Y viven solo ustedes dos?-

- Sí, hasta hoy. Ahora vas a vivir a mi lado, eso me tiene más que contento.

.

* * *

.

Nos estacionamos afuera de la casa, y mi papá me ayudó a sacar mis maletas del auto. El barrio, en sí, no era malo, se veía agradable, pero cuando estaba en camino hacia acá vi lugares que con solo verlos, deduce que serian peligrosos, dejándome llevar por la forma de vida de esa gente. Pero me gustó la casa de mi padre, era amplia y luminosa, como a mí me gustaban. Subimos las escaleras y me llevó a mi nueva habitación. Sinceramente quedé encantada, estaba limpia, con muebles nuevos y bien decorados. La vista era esplendida y llegaba suficiente aire al lugar.

-Gracias, papá. Me gusta mucho-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- me sonrió- siéntete cómoda, te daré tu espacio para que acomodes tus cosas-

-¿y Mitch?-

-Él llegará más tarde, de todas maneras, te lo presentaré a penas llegue a casa.

-Vale.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo estaré abajo.

-De acuerdo.

Arreglé mis cosas a mi gusto, y me relaje en mi nueva cama. Me sentía tan exhausta por el viaje, tanto que me he quedado dormida.

.

* * *

.

Durante la tarde, con mi padre estábamos solos cenando Espagueti con salsa de tomate, que por cierto les ha quedado delicioso. No hablábamos demasiado en la mesa, además de que estar callados era una costumbre que a él y a mi respetábamos, quizás en eso nos parecemos.

-¡Papá he llegado!-

Inmediatamente se paró a recibir a su hijo, con la intención de presentármelo. Estaba nerviosa, conocería a mi hermano.

Cuando lo vi, se parecía tanto a mi padre, tenía sus mismos ojos y su misma nariz. En mi opinión es bastante atractivo. Pero me preocupaba en cómo nos llevaremos desde ahora en adelante.

-Hijo, ella es Blossom, tú hermana- nos presentó.

El ambiente se hizo tenso para mí, me ponía nerviosa, esa mirada seria que poseía no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Cree que no me doy cuenta que me mira de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una 'cosa' extraña. Hasta que finalmente me extendió su mano para saludarme.

-Hola- correspondí el estrecho de manos con una sonrisa, al igual que él.

-Hijo, ¿vas a cenar?- le preguntó papá.

-Si- dijo, mientras acomodaba su chaqueta en el respaldo del asiento- Estoy muerto de hambre.

A lo mejor, me deje guiar por mis ideas, y Mitch no es como yo me imaginaba. Pensé que me odiaría… ya saben, por madres distintas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- rompió el silencio.

-19

-¿En serio?- preguntó extrañado- aparentas menos.

Desde la cocina dijeron- Mitch, te lo he dicho miles de veces que tenía 19-

-Tuve que estar concentrado en otra cosa, porque no me acuerdo- le contestó.

Mi padre venía con el plato de mi hermano en camino, con cubiertos limpios y más servilletas. Noté que era buen amo de casa, no me sorprende, si han estado solos por varios años, ha tenido que ocupar el papel de madre y padre al mismo tiempo. Aunque no será lo mismo hablar de otros temas, donde hace falta el consejo de una madre.

-¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?- le preguntó a Mitch.

-Empatamos contra ese trío de estúpidos, si no fuera por ese maldito de Brick, habríamos ganado- le respondió.

-¿Juegas en algún equipo?- dije

- Soy capitán del equipo de basquetball, nena.

Ese deporte no era unos de mis favoritos, pero veo que lo juegan mucho aquí.

-Desde pequeño, a Mitch le ha interesado pertenecer al equipo de básquet-

-Vaya…

.

Ya se hacía de noche, debía llamar a mi mamá, deseaba escuchar su voz otra vez. Me encerré en mi habitación y me comuniqué con mi madre por celular. Esperé que marcara su número y me contestara el llamado.

-_'¿Hola?'_

-Mamá, soy yo.

-'_¡Blossy! Hija mía, gracias a Dios que te encuentras bien, traté de llamarte pero la cobertura allá creo que no es muy buena, eso no importa, ¿Cómo has estado?'_

-Estoy bien, un poco cansada, pero bien.

_-'Me imagino, dime ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo está Utonio?'_

-Está bien, no ha cambiado demasiado, sigue igual. ¿Y tú, como has estado?

_-'Bien, cariño. Estoy a punto de acostarme a la cama, en estos días ha hecho bastante frío, ¿estás abrigada?'_

-Sí, no te preocupes.

No me había dado cuenta que Mitch me observaba desde la puerta, ¿Cómo rayos entró? Si no lo sentí. Dios casi me da un infarto.

-M-Mamá, te llamó mañana, ¿vale?- le corté. Quería una explicación.

-Lo siento, golpee y pero no me contestaste así que entré pensando que te había pasado algo- dijo.

-N-No, no me pasa nada, gracias por preocuparte. ¿Querías algo?-

Se acercó a uno de mis muebles unidos a la pared para sacar algo, ¿Qué diablos significa esto? Al principio pensé que quería husmear mis pertenencias, pero de lo que ahí sacó fueron más bien _'cigarros', _¿pero como si yo no los había visto? Tuvo que haberlos escondido muy bien. Abrió mi ventana y se paró en el balcón. Como si no le importara nada.

-Disculpa, ¿no puedes irte a fumar a tu habitación?- mis palabras sonaron molestas, pero traté de que fueran dichas con un tono calmado.

-Por si no lo sabías, papá y yo compartimos el mismo balcón, si me ve con un cigarro en mano me mata, ¿entiendes?- Claro, pero mi habitación se pondrá helada si mantengo la ventana abierta.

-Eres muy joven aún, no deberías fumar, dañará tus pulmones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que nunca te has puesto un cigarro en la garganta?

-Pues, no, nunca.

-No me extraña de ti, vienes de una ciudad donde la economía es alta, por lo tanto la educación también es alta y me imagino que te han educado correctamente, es decir, para ti estos detalles no lo veías en donde vivías.

-No exactamente, tuve una educación estricta desde muy pequeña, mi madre quería que tuviera una profesión que realmente valiera la pena. Ser abogada o doctora, pero yo no quería nada de eso. Tengo otras expectativas en el futuro, por eso vine donde mi papá, quise que mamá dejara de controlar mi vida.

-Eso es muy típico- el aroma a cigarro ya me empezaba a marear, y más si este tipo exhalaba humo dentro de mi alcoba- Pero, ¿Qué quieres ser realmente?-

-Ser Bailarina, es mi sueño-

-Con que bailarina, ¿Y papá lo sabe?-

-No, mañana pretendo decirle-

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?-

-Voy a postular a la academia de danza que se encuentra en esta ciudad.

-Ah, te refieres a esa, las amigas de mi novia se encuentran allá.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunté- Realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Sí- bueno, no me sorprende, Mitch es guapo- Bueno, te dejo- tiró lo que quedaba del cigarro al patio trasero de los vecinos y se limitó a salir de mi alcoba- Que descanses, _'hermana'_.

-Igualmente- le sonreí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Al siguiente día, me levanté temprano y por suerte papá también estaba levantado, cuando lo vi me acerqué a él un poco preocupada.

-Papá.

-mm?- se giró al verme inmediatamente- Blossom, ¿ya despierta?-

-Sí, es que, es una costumbre- reía- pero yo realmente quería hablarte de algo-

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me invitó a sentarme con él a la mesa, parece que estaba ocupado haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Qué sucede?, me estas preocupando-

-Yo vine aquí por dos motivos, verte a ti y…-

-¿y?-

-Estudiar danza.

-Ah, con qué era eso, pensé estabas embarazada o algo así- Me reí ante la reacción de papá, pero en realidad no fue porque lo encontré gracioso, son los nervios- Bueno, no veo cual es el problema, si quieres que te ayude _económicamente,_ puedo hacerlo-

-¿Crees que es correcto?- pregunté.

-Claro, Mitch quiere ser un gran basquetbolista y yo como su padre debo apoyarlo, al igual que a ti. ¿Pero, quieres inscribirte en alguna escuela?-

-Sí, de hecho eso quiero.

-Entiendo- se paró y se fue a terminar lo que empezó dándome la espalda- Dejaré esto listo a tu hermano y te acompañaré a esa escuela.

Por un lado me sentí realmente feliz, pero por el otro mal porque siento que me aprovechado de él. Al desocuparse, le conté toda la verdad, el por qué he venido hasta acá para que él me ayudara y el por qué no acudí a mamá primero.

.

-Así que, ¿quieres entrar a esta academia?- me preguntaba la señora sentada en su escritorio con una hoja de inscripción en ella- Bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Blossom Utonio Bellum-

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-19

-¿Residencia?

Mi padre me espera sentado en la recepción, viendo a aquellas bailarinas entrando a los salones de baile con sus vestimentas típicas.

Salí de la oficina con algunos papeles en manos, y me acerqué a mi padre extendiéndolas con la intención de que los viera.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó, mientras revisaba las rojas de inscripción.

-Bien, me dijo que me debo presentar a la audición mañana en la mañana, ahí determinaran si quedaré aquí.

-¿Mañana en la Mañana? ¿No te dijeron hora específica?-

-A las 10, creo que sale escrito ahí en la hoja- Y claro estaba tachado de los primeros.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa guardé los papeles en una carpeta que estaba en unos de los muebles de living y me dirigí a mi habitación. Gran sorpresa me lleve cuando este cuarto estaba con olor a cigarro.

-¡Maldición, este niño volvió a fumar en mi alcoba!- dije enojada. Abrí las ventanas inmediatamente para que se ventilara y se fuera este desagradable aroma.

Fui a buscar a Mitch a su habitación a regañarle y decirle de una buena vez que no entre a mi habitación a fumar, ¿Qué rayo cree que es, una plaza?

Golpee dos veces su puerta y no oí respuesta. No me gustaba entrar a cuartos sin permiso, pero… ¿Si a lo mejor le pasó algo? No quiero ni pensarlo. Abrí la puerta despacio y vi que no había nadie. Quizás Mitch se fue a su práctica. Qué raro… tenía su habitación hecha, y limpia. Yo pensé que él era uno de esos flojos, que se van y dejan la cama ahí tirada. En una de sus cómodas, tenía dos fotografías a la vista, en serio tenía curiosidad, pero no me gustaba husmear. Pero confiando en que nadie me veía, entré y las vi. La primera que tomé era de una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, era bien atractiva, y sonreía hermosamente a la cámara. Creo que era su madre. Y la segunda, salía Mitch y una chica, de cabello claro y ojos celestes. Seguramente es la novia. Dejé las fotos en su debido lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, intrusa?- Era Mitch. Todo este tiempo, ¿Dónde carajo se encontraba? Oh dios Trágame tierra.-

-Em… yo solo… vine a verte. Estabas tan callado que pensé que..-

-¿Qué me había pasado algo? Já, si como no. En serio, ¿por qué estabas aquí?- Ay, Dios dime qué hacer.

Oh, es verdad, yo vine por un objetivo hasta aquí.

-Cuando abrí mi habitación estaba con olor a cigarro. Inmediatamente pensé en ti, y sabía que tú lo habías hecho- le dije con posición desafiante.

-¡Si pero eso no te da el derecho de curiosear mis cosas sin permiso, loca!-

-¡Pues entonces si no quieres que vuelva a pisar tu alcoba, deja de fumar en mi cuarto, ¿vale?- dije- ¿A propósito donde rayos estabas?

-¡AH, ¿ACASO DEBO PEDIRTE PERMISO PARA MEAR, EH?!-

-¿Q-Que?, con solo decirme que estabas en el baño, era suficiente- me sonrojé, ¿Cómo dice eso?.

-Bueno ya lo sabes, ¿ahora puedes retirarte? Me voy a dar una ducha, a menos que seas una pervertida y quieras verme desnudo- dijo.

-¡Para nada, me voy!- me fui con el seño fruncido. Cuando entré a mi alcoba cerré bruscamente la puerta, en signo de mi enojo.

Me tiré a mi cama y tomé mi celular para llamar a mi madre. Estaba tan furiosa que quería distracción.

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, sin darme cuenta había dormido casi tres horas, ¿de dónde saco tanto sueño? Me sentí la frente húmeda, estaba transpirando por los rayos de sol que tocaban mi rostro. Me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño a mojarme la cara con agua más helada posible. Luego fui a la cocina a comer algo, estaba hambrienta. ¿Al parecer estoy sola en casa? Me resultaba un silencio incómodo. ¿Dónde está papá? Justo vi que había una nota encima de la mesa, decía

_Fui de compras, volveré antes de la cena._

_Papá._

Al terminar de leer la hoja, un ruido estruendoso sonó en el segundo piso, puse mis ojos como plató poniendo mis manos en mi pecho por la velocidad que palpitaba mi corazón. Subí inmediatamente, el sonido se escuchaba en la habitación de Mitch, para variar. Toqué un par de veces, a la primera no me escuchó, toqué nuevamente un poco más fuerte donde inmediatamente me abrieron la puerta. Mitch estaba todo sudado, con una toalla que rodeaba su cuello, cuando me vio me frunció el seño. Dejó que yo pasara a su habitación, y entré. Subió mucha más el volumen de sus malditos parlantes, ¿Qué rayos era esa música? Mi estomago resonaba por el alto volumen.

-¡M-Mitch, Mitch! -gritaba furiosa

-¿Qué? No puedo oírte- me hacía señas con el tema al respecto. Lo hacía de adrede. Maldita Música. Sin más, me acerqué a esos terribles parlantes y bajé TODO el volumen.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó en modo desafiante.

-Baja el volumen- le dije.

-No seas exagerada, mujer.

-No exagero, ¿además que tipo de música es esa?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido. Luego se echó a reír como… no sé… un patán.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?- me miró serio.

-Disculpa mi ignorancia- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Nunca has escuchado hablar del Hip hop?-

-¿Hip… Hop?-

-Sí, Oh Dios no puedo creerlo- y se fue a sentar en su cama indignado- El Hip Hop es un estilo de baile y música, mujer. Aquí en esta ciudad vas encontrar eso y mucho más.

-¿Un estilo de música?-

-Ajá-

-Ah…

-Mira- me dijo subiéndole el volumen al equipo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Era música que me hacía mover. Con sus tonos tan pegajosos. Había escuchado hablar de este género, pero solo un par de veces aunque sea difícil de creer.

-¿Ves?-

-Me gusta- dije.

-¿Y a quien no?- me desvió su mirada hacia el reloj, le fruncí el seño- ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi practica de Basquet?- me preguntó- Así aprendes un poco más de esta cultura.

-Está bien- le contesté.

-¡Bien, espera le avisaré a papá!-

-Papá no está, salió de compras pero dijo que volverá antes de la cena-

-Bueno, le dejaremos una nota si él llega antes-

.

Ya se hacía de noche, y me resultaba escalofriante salir. Me agarré del brazo izquierdo de Mitch, así me sentía más segura. Lo primero que vi fue… ¿UN HOMBRE RAYANDO PAREDES?

-M-Mira, ese hombre…- señaló Blossom a aquel encapuchado, Mitch le siguió el dedo.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Cómo que '_que tiene'_? Está rayando el muro. Está mal que haga eso, es ilegal-

-Hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender, Blossom- me dijo con un tono burlón.

-¿Es habitual que lo hagan?-

-Todo el tiempo- me afirmó- pero hay que procurar que ningún policía te vea la cara, o estás en problemas.

-Obviamente, veo que rompen las reglas aquí-

-No lo veas así, no todos los grafiteros dibujan vulgaridades en las murallas de las calles. A veces, a través de su arte, reflejan lo que está pasando hoy en día en nuestro mundo.

-¿Lo llamas arte? ¿Estás bromeando?-

-No, no bromeo- me contestaba un poco fastidiado- mañana iremos al parque y te enseñaré a lo que me refiero.

-Am… bien-

Nos acercábamos a una esquina donde estaban prendidas las luces, Mitch me dijo que entrara. Era allí donde practicaban, habitualmente. Había varios chicos jugando con la pelota de Basquetbol, donde uno de ellos se acercó a Mitch.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, Utonio- le dijo aquel muchacho.

-Lo lamento se me hizo tarde- decía mientras se sacaba su polerón quedando solo en sudadera.

-y ¿Quién es ella?- me miró a mí.

-Es mi hermana, Blossom- contestó- el es mi mejor amigo, Flynn- me decía.

-Un gusto, muñeca- me sonrió.

-H-Hola- dije un poco tímida.

Luego de un rato nos acercamos a unos bancos situados a un lado del campo, los dos me explicaban las reglas del juego, así se me sería más divertido verlos jugar, entendiendo el asunto.

-Amigo, nunca me habías dicho que tenías una hermana-

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, papá me contó hace dos meses atrás, fue difícil de creer- le dijo sin darle mucha importancias al tema.

-¿Así?, ¿Qué edad tienes preciosa?-

-19- le sonreí.

-¡NO JODAS!, ¿en serio?, pero… aparentas menos. Entonces es tu hermana mayor.

-Evidentemente, tarado.

No pude evitar reírme por esa escenita, este chico me agrada bastante.

-Oye Flynn- rompió el silencio el castaño.

-¿qué?-

-No se han aparecido ese trío de imbéciles a jodernos la práctica, ¿verdad?-

-mm, no, gracias a Dios aún no- esa conversación sonó seria de parte de los dos, estaba a punto de preguntar pero otro chico me lo impidió. Les tocaba a los muchachos comenzar el juego. Yo les di ánimo como toda hermana y amiga.

-¡Vamos ustedes pueden!- les grité. GRAVE ERROR. Todos los demás me quedaron viendo como 'WTF', observé que avergoncé a Mitch, él tenía una mano sobre su cara pero aún así me di cuenta que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡NO GRITES LOCA!- me gritó. A cambio, Flynn no paraba de reírse.

Yo le hice una seña de un 'lo siento' mientras los otros se echaron a reír también. ¡Oh no!

.

Mientras veía el juego, me sentía TAN incómoda sentada entre tantos hombres. Más de uno me miraba todo el rato. Nunca en la vida me sentí con tantas ganas de salir corriendo de un lugar. Lo único que quería era que acabara el juego e irme a casa.

-Dime preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó un tipo de cabellos y ojos claros, rondeandome su brazo en mis hombros. Dios, sácame de aquí, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, esa es la verdad.

-B-Blossom- tartamudeé nerviosa.

-¿Eres la novia de ese enano?- se refería a mi hermano.

-M-Mitch e-es mi herm-

-¡Randy!

-¿Qué?- contesto el mismo sujeto.

-mira- Todo miramos a la entrada de este lugar, cuatro chicos con aspectos rudos venían hacia acá. Mi hermano y su equipo dejaron de jugar y desviaron sus miradas a ellos.

Oh Virgen Santa María, por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, ¿se irían a balear, o a pelear? ¿Por qué ahora? .Los hombres que estaban sentados conmigo, se pararon inmediatamente con miradas desafiantes, BASTANTE CLARO ME HAN DEJADO DE QUE NO SE LLEVAN NADA BIEN CON ESE OTRO GRUPITO.

-Blossom, quédate ahí, no hables y no te muevas de este lugar- me susurro Mitch a mi oído.

-Mitch, ¿Qué sucede?- dije asustadiza.

-Solo hazme caso, mujer-

No entiendo.

Vi a cada uno de esos seis. El primero que vi era un tipo de cabello castaño de ojos purpuras, estaba vestido de una sudadera blanca y llevaba shorts hasta las rodillas. El otro de ellos era moreno de cabello negro, ese SÍ tenía aspecto de delincuente, pero era guapo, tenía unos ojos verdes y su cabello lo tenía amarrado con una coleta. El siguiente era un chico rubio de ojos azules, su cabello lo tenía alborotado, viéndose bien atractivo.

Y el último… un pelirrojo, de ojos extrañamente rojos como la sangre. Era guapo, usaba una gorra roja, su pelo estaba amarrado también, y estaba vestido de un polerón ancho rojo y pantalones negros que por cierto también eran anchos. Extrañamente los cuatro poseían un cuerpazo, Oh Dios mío…

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó ese hombre… Randy creo que escuche llamarlo.

El pelirrojo se paró frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Te parece si jugamos un partido, mis muchachos, con los tuyos?- preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-No, nosotros llegamos primero al campo, si quieren jugar esperen hasta mañana- dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

¡Qué agallas!

-Vamos, un partido amistoso. Prometo que mi grupo no les partirá el trasera como la ultima vez-

Randy miró a sus amigos, quería ver si alguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a jugar, muchos se mostraron decir que sí, en ellos está incluido Mitch y Flynn. Luego nuevamente miró al tipo de ojos rojos y con una sonrisa les confirmó la partida. Luego los visitantes se instalaron en un extremo, al igual que el otro equipo.

-¿Mitch aceptaron jugar?- pregunté.

-Si- dijo mientras se acomodaba las zapatillas.

-No te pongas a pelear, por favor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Porque esa mirada que le clavaste a ese pelirrojo, fueron de odio-

-Y no sabes cuánto- finalizó dejándome su pollerón en mis mano.

-Buena suerte- le dije seriamente.

.

-Mitch-

-¿Qué pasa, Randy?-

-Solo te pido que no te pongas a pelear con Brick, otra vez-

-¿Tu También? ya lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo. _  
_

.

Del equipo de mi hermano estaba Flynn, Randy, Mitch y Jake. Estaban en posiciones de jugar pero esas miraditas no paraban, y eso me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Le rogaba a Dios que esto no terminara en catástrofe.

-¿Listos?- pregunto un tipo lanzando la pelota hacia arriba, saliendo inmediatamente de ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola ^^ este es mi tercer fanfic que últimamente lo he tenido puesto en la cabeza, y como no dejaba de pensar en ello me limite a escribirlo. Este capitulo fue largo owoU pero no aseguro que los demás también lo sean, los haré lo más largos posible para terminarlo en tres capítulos. Así se convertirían en un Tree-Shot XD' okno._.**

**Bueno, solo pedirles que estén al tanto para mas capítulos, obviamente si le gustó. Espero reviews felizmente3 ^^**

**Está más que decir que las _powerpuff Girls_ no me pertenecen, la historia SI.**

**&nada... muchas gracias por lo reviews de mis anteriores fics ^^ en serio gracias, siempre los leo aunque no lo crean.**

**Gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'KatieBJ~**

**pd: :B el título JUMP lo saqué de una canción de hip hop, mi fic se tratará de ese genero musical. Ahora si ^^ Adios3**


End file.
